Founders of Gallifrey
There are six Gallifreyan historical figures that are commonly accepted as Founders of Gallifrey within New Gallifrey. These all have their own Feast and Death day, all of which are specific to the Chapters they founded. Many believe that the commonly known names of the founders were more chosen titles/names than birth names, similar to The Doctor and other renegades. This is especially believed in the case of The Other. Thus, most pre or mid-Intuitive Revolution facts about the Founders are fanon/headcanon, as are their pre- or mid-revolution names. Rassilon (Main article: Rassilon) Rassilon, otherwise known as the first Time Lord and the founder of Gallifrey, is a legendary figure in Gallifreyan history. Many important Gallifreyan artifacts are named after him, most notably the Presidential Regalia. He founded the Prydonian Chapter. Many versions of Gallifreyan history see Rassilon as unquestionably corrupt, but most members of New Gallifrey do not see him this way, either valuing his contributions or understanding why he took the actions he did in canon. Omega (Main article: Omega) Omega (pre-revolution name Peylix) is largely considered the second-most significant founder of Gallifrey, and is also considered the first Time Lord by many. Founder of the Arcalian Chapter, before the Omega Crises he was very academic and focused on technology. In many timelines, Rassilon and Omega were either close friends or partners, and many members of New Gallifrey had made jokes about how "local king (Rassilon) can't stop promoting his boyfriend (Omega)" because of the political prowess of the Arcalian chapter, which would likely not have been as significant if Omega had not been made politically important. The Other (Main article: The Other) The Other, otherwise known as the founder of the Patrexean Chapter, and in some cases by the pre-revolution name Eutenoyar, is the final founder in the Upper Triad, which is the group of the "most important" founders of Gallifrey. Truly, all founders of Gallifrey were very important, as they all founded the chapters that New Gallifrey members are a part of today. The Other had a personality very quirky and similar to that of the Doctor, meaning that in many different canons, they were the same person as the Doctor. Regardless of which canon or fanon is in question, however, the Other was artistic, free-spirited and probably the most humorous of the founders. Lazuline (Main Article: Lazuline) Lazuline, the founder of the Cerulean Chapter, has no exact counterpart in canon, but many of the members of New Gallifrey who have a spiritual connection to Gallifrey remember her or remember learning of her in history, and she is remembered by many as the post-revolution version of Jelen. The founder who has been most commonly seen as female, Lazuline was sophisticated, serious, caring about others and in many cases the first Gallifreyan Healer. Apeiron (Main Article: Apeiron) Apeiron (pre-revolution name Thremix) was the founder of the Dromeian Chapter, and was canonically one of the founders of Time Lord society in Doctor Who. As a member of the Lower Triad and a Dromeian, Apeiron was less concerned with politics and more concerned with the stability of Gallifreyan society. Not much is known about him. Pandak (Main Article: Pandak) Pandak was the founder of the Scendelesean Chapter, and canonically one of the founders of Time Lord society in ''Doctor Who, ''along with being president during the war against the vampires. As a member of the Lower Triad and a Scendelesean, Pandak was focused on stability and mathematics. Not much is known about them. Category:Basic Information Category:Gallifreyan History